Bloodlines
Bloodlines (Linhagens, numa tradução aproximada) foi um crossover publicado pela DC Comics, em 1993. Teve vários crossovers com as revistas anuais DC, além de uma minissérie de duas edições, chamada Bloodbath (Banho de Sangue). Escrita por Dan Raspler, com arte de Chuck Wojtkiewicz, Sal Velluto e Val Semeiks e finalização de Jeff Albrecht, Del Barras e Tom McWeeney. A Trama "Bloodlines" envolveu um número de parasitas alienígenas famintos, que vieram à Terra com o intenção de se alimentar dos sumos de que necessitavam, extraindo-os dos fluidos da coluna vertebral humana. Muito embora os enormes e formidáveis monstros tenham abatido muitas pessoas, suas alimentações também ativaram o Meta-Gene em diversos indivíduos, levando a uma onda maciça de novos personagens superpoderosos, batizados como "New Bloods" (Novos Sangues). Eventualmente, foi revelado que os fluidos espinhais colhidos pelos parasitas estavam realmente sendo utilizados para contribuir para o nascimento de um monstro gigantesco terrível de sua raça, conhecido como o "Tomador" (The Taker, no original). Muitos dos heróis da Terra foram derrotados quando o Tomador os atacou de surpresa durante uma incursão de uma força-tarefa do governo dos EUA na nave dos parasitas caída em nosso mundo. Superman é o único capaz de escapar para avisar o resto do mundo. Uma equipe de Novos Sangues, cada um misteriosamente surgido em cena (presumivelmente por suas ligações de sangue com a Besta), e alguns agentes a mando do governo dos EUA, foram obrigados a destruir o Tomador, por conta própria. Foi descoberto que a união dos poderes dos Novos Sangues, usados contra o Tomador de uma só vez, tornou-se maior que do que a soma de suas partes. Usando os poderes de reunião de energia de Joe Public, o poder de todos os Novos Sangues foi direcido no "Construto Animus" de Anima, e o Tomador foi derrotado em uma briga de monstros gigantescos. Depois os outros heróis foram resgatados, uma equipe de Lanternas Verdes arremessaram o corpo do Tomador no sol. Retorno dos Parasitas Um novo grupo de alienígenas parasitas do mesmo universo se infiltrou em um ônibus espacial que voltava à Terra. Quando a Liga da Justiça envia o Lanterna Verde (Kyle Rayner) para investigar, leituras de seu anel mostram que estes parasitas tinham semelhanças genéticas com os parasitas de Bloodlines. Estes alienígenas, no entanto, eram muito menores, e ficavam permanentemente ligados aos seus hospedeiros humanos. Eles controlavam as mentes de seus hospedeiros, podendo se comunicar telepaticamente com os mesmos, e deram a cada hospedeiro não-poderoso um super-poder. Estes novos parasitas conseguiram controlar, ou incapacitar, a Liga da Justiça inteira na lua. A fim de impedir que chegassem à Terra, Hitman (que fôra convidado à Torre de Vigília da LJA, para que seu sangue pudesse ser analisado) teve que matar ou mutilar vários dos hospedeiros astronautas. Enquanto alguns membros da LJA acharam que isto era assassinato, outros reconheceram que Hitman impediu a invasão da única maneira que podia. Outro parasita, sozinho, foi encontrado pelos Renegados em um clube na cidade de Gotham, sendo mantido em cativeiro, com a cobrança de uma taxa para aqueles que desejassem ganhar superpoderes. No entanto, como os parasitas ativavam o Meta-Gene apenas em alguns seres humanos, a maioria dos clientes não sobreviviam à provação. No entanto, a história foi interrompida com um crossover de Batman: Descanse em Paz, deixando a história do parasita por ser resolvida. Os Parasitas Alienígenas Origens Os Parasitas surgiram de uma outra dimensão, a mesma de um poderoso xamã chamado Pax, que ganhou os seus próprios poderes devido a ser mordido por um deles, sendo deixado para morrer em seguida. Os parasitas escaparam de sua dimensão prisão, e encontraram um agrupamento de oficiais da L.E.G.I.Ã.O. , a quem mataram, assumindo suas formas humanóides. Eles terminaram parando na Terra, o que os levou a se alimentarem de seres humanos. Alimentação A alimentação dos aliens dava-se pela drenagem do líquido espinhal de suas presas, após a administração de uma pequena dose de veneno paralisante. Eles se alimentam usando uma mandíbula secundária em forma de tromba (semelhante aos Xenomorfos dos filmes Alien). Se o processo de alimentação é realizado em um ser humano que possua o metagene, o trauma da alimentação sobre a vítima geralmente ativa o mesmo, concedendo-lhe superpoderes. Biologia Todos os parasitas possuem pesados exoesqueletos, quatro dedos em cada membro (um dos quais é pequeno e opositor), faces esqueléticas, e a tromba de alimentação supramencionadas. Cada parasita, porém, tinha características únicas, e personalidades com base nos Sete Pecados Capitais. Angon era vermelha, tinha placas nos ombros com cravos, e era impulsionada pela raiva; ela foi responsável pela criação de Edge, Ballistic, Jamm e Prism. Gemir era vermelho, com asas de morcego; foi motivado pela ganância, e tinha cabelo flamejante em sua forma humana, sendo responsável por Joe Public, Myriad, Sparx, Sin Cardinal e Samaritano. Já Glonth era uma besta azul clara e rotunda, com uma juba de leão, e era motivada pela gula, tendo criado Loose Cannon, Hitman e Chimera. Pritor foi o orgulhoso parasita azul com asas de borboleta, que criou Lionheart e Geist. Lissik foi a parasita rosa / roxo lasciva, com asas de mariposa; ela criou Anima, Nightblade, Hook, Terrorsmith, e Mongrel. Slodd era um preguiçoso parasita branco com grandes patágios sob seus braços. Venev era uma parasita verde e invejosa, com seis braços, responsável pela criação de Argus, Razorsharp, Gunfire e Ragnarok. Todos os parasitas se entregaram para alimentar o Tomador. Os Novos Sangues Alguns dos personagens cujos metagenes foram ativados pelos parasitas foram Argus, Loose Cannon, Razorsharp, Terrorsmith, Hitman e Gunfire. Se muito veneno dos parasitas fosse absorvido pelo organismo do hospedeiro, isso causaria anormalidades hediondas, como visto com Terrorsmith. A entidade alienígena conhecida como Tomador foi destruída com a ajuda de todos os humanos Novos Sangues. Pax ajudou a banir estes alienígenas, ao sela-los na dimensão nativa do Tomador. Lista dos Novos Sangues Os meta-humanos cujo poderes foram despertados pelos parasitas de Bloodlines ficaram conhecidos coletivamente como "Novos Sangues". Individualmente, eles eram: * Anima: "roqueira grunge, conjuradora do Animus" estreou em New Titans Annual #9 * Argus: "agente disfarçado com poderes de fusão com as sombras, vindo de Central City" estreou em Flash Annual #6 * Ballistic: "herói coreano-americano, vigilante armado e perigoso" estreou em Batman Annual #17 * Cardinal Sin: "sacerdote desiludido" estreou em Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Annual #3 * Chimera: "heroína ilusionista oriunda da India" estreou em Team Titans Annual #1 * Edge: "herói da comunidade, usuário de lâminas" estreou em Superman: The Man of Steel Annual #2 * Geist: "herói noturno fantasmagórico, que ironicamente se torna visível apenas no escuro" estreou em Detective Comics Annual #6 * Gunfire: "consegue converter matéria em energia de forma explosiva" estreou em Deathstroke Annual #2 * Hitman: "um atirador que ganhou poderes de telepatia e visão de Raios-X" estreou em Demon Annual #2 * Hook: "antigo soldado com mão em forma de gancho" estreou em Green Arrow Annual #6 * Jamm: "surfista prodigiosa" estreou em Legion of Super-Heroes Annual #4 * Joe Public: "patriota com poder de absorção de poderes" estreou em Batman: Shadow of the Bat Annual #1 * Krag: "herói com corpo de pedra e super-força" estreou em Justice League America Annual #7 * Layla, "exploradora espacial durona" estreou em Lobo Annual #1 * Lionheart: "cavaleiro com armadura tecnológica, herói da Grã-Bretanha" estreou em Justice League International Annual #4 * Loose Cannon: "ex-policial super-forte, versão moderada do Hulk, cujas cores mudam conforme ele fica mais irritado", estreou em Action Comics Annual #5 * Loria: "mulher que pode transformar-se em "metal vivo", agente superpoderosa do Quorum" estreou em Showcase '94 #12 * Mongrel: "herói afro-americano-vietnaminta com poderes de rajadas energéticas sombrias" estreou em Hawkman Annual #1 * Myriad: "assassino com poderes de absorção de personalidades" estreou em Superman Annual #5 * Nightblade: "artista marcial sino-americano com poderes de regeneração, sobreviveu à destruição de Coast City por Mongul" estreou em Green Lantern Annual #2 * Pax: "último de sua raça, xamã espacial" estreou em L.E.G.I.O.N. Annual #4 * Prism: "cientista com poderes de manipulação de luz" estreou em Eclipso Annual #1 * Razorsharp: "hacker que possui braços em forma de lâminas" estreou em Robin Annual #2 * Shadowstryke: "herói trágico, usuário de energia sombria" estreou em Justice League America Annual #7 * Slingshot: "heroína afro-americana, com o poder de conceder fator de aceleração a qualquer um que ela toque" estreou em Justice League America Annual #7 * Sparx: "heroína canadense que cria relâmpagos", member of the Force Family, estreou em Adventures of Superman Annual #5 * Terrorsmith: "vilão criador de monstros" estreou em Justice League America Annual #7 Curiosidades * Uma vez que Superman foi morto durante os eventos de Bloodlines (depois de A Morte do Superman), ele não aparece em nenhum dos quatro títulos anuais do Superman envolvidos no crossover. Ao invés disso, ele é substituído pelos outros quatro personagens de mesmo nome, apresentados nos eventos de O Retorno do Superman. Superman: Man of Steel Anual # 2 apresenta [Aço; Superman Anual (Volume 2) # 5 apresenta o Superman Cyborg, Action Comics Annual # 5 contou com o Erradicador e Adventures of Superman Annual # 5 apresentou Superboy. Superman, no entanto, aparece durante os eventos de Bloodbath. * Da mesma forma, a coluna vertebral de Batman (Bruce Wayne) foi quebrada por Bane durante os eventos da saga A Queda do Morcego, durante Bloodlines; por isso, embora ele apareça em Batman: Shadow of the Bat Annual # 1, no qual ele luta contra Gemir, Jean-Paul Valley assumiu o posto de Batman pelo resto do crossover. * Novas revistas mensal surgida com o desfecho da saga: Blood Pack (minissérie), Razorsharp and the Psyba-Rats, Hitman, Anima, Loose Cannon, Argus e Gunfire. Além disso, diversos Novos Sangues fizeram aparições em Showcase '94. Category:Eventos